Estúpido Raziel
by Runa E.V
Summary: Sabía que no era el tipo más listo o el más delicado, pero cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, al arcángel Zoe no le quedó más opción que cabrearse en serio.


**Título:** Estúpido Raziel.

**Autora: **Runa.

**Género:** Humor.

**Fandom:** El ángel más tonto del Mundo.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de esta pequeña historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino al gran maestro de la literatura satírica: Christopher Moore.

**Advertencias:** Es corto, es absurdo y contiene hétero. Si alguna de estas tres cosas le desagrada, querido lector, lo invito a leer otro fic. Ah, sí. También cabe aclarar que es un one-shot.

**Notas de Autora:** Salve Nigoth, el dios gusano, a la coca-cola helada sin gas mezclada con jugo de manzana. Esa combinación te da toda clase de ideas.

* * *

Zoe, arcángel de tiempo completo —y niñera de Raziel a medio tiempo—, se encontraba echada cómodamente en una de las grandes nubes que conformaban el paraíso. Cabreada. Y todo por culpa de ese estúpido arcángel que no podía diferenciar entre un documental y una película de ciencia-ficción. Sí, Zoe ese día estaba decididamente de mal humor.

Bueno, si nos ponemos técnicos, no había sido _del todo_ culpa de Raziel. El crío había formulado mal el deseo y por ello el tonto del otro arcángel había terminado levantando una horda de zombies hambrientos de sus tumbas. ¡Pero era a ella a quien Dios regañaba! ¡No era justo! Oh, ¿que por qué a ella? Porque era a la pobre Zoe a quien le habían encargado supervisar que Raziel no hiciera ninguna clase de desastre. Pero él era estúpido de creación y eso era lo que el Señor no se dignaba a entender. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Bufó. Desde que tenía su angelical memoria siempre había estado ahí para controlar a su amigo. Desde la vez que hizo caer lluvias incandescentes sobre los egipcios hasta el último desastre navideño que había montado, pasando por las veces que había jugado a patear traseros con un montón de rayos, la ocasión en la que se había bebido un cubo de orina de camello o cuando había llegado diez años tarde al anunciamiento. Era algo rematadamente injusto que la regañaran por la incapacidad de Raziel de usar el cerebro que Dios le había dado tan amablemente. Soltó un segundo bufido.

Decidió olvidarse de Raziel, descansar un poco y ver si se podía broncear con el precioso sol que ahí había. Siempre estaba tan pálida… Se acomodó para dormir y entonces una sombra muy molesta tapó los rayos solares de su campo de visión. Había un alguien parado a su costado. Tercer bufido.

—Hola Zoe —saludó Raziel alegremente. Él parecía estar de muy buen humor, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el fastidio de la arcángel.

—Hola.

Ella se dio media vuelta y quedó bocabajo. No quería verle su preciosa cara al tío que la había metido en problemas por enésima vez.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

_Mentirosa._

Raziel se sentó a su lado y siguió observándola con esos ojos tan imposiblemente azules que tenía. No es que fueran cosa rara entre los ángeles, pero los suyos eran tan… bonitos. Sí, esa era la palabra. Zoe podía quedarse horas enteras mirándolo a los ojos y el tiempo se le pasaba volando cuando lo hacía. Claro que eso jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera bajo tortura.

Ella sabía que la estaba escrutando, lo percibía, eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Maldito Raziel.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Zoe volviendo a girar para quedar apoyada en el costado izquierdo. Unos cuantos mechones de cabello rojizo le cayeron sobre la frente.

Él siguió mirándola con aire infantil. Siempre parecía que estuviera viendo a las personas sin estar viéndolas en verdad. Era una mirada difícil de describir. Después de unos minutos se encogió de hombros.

—Solamente quería decirte que te considero una lunática —explicó ampliando su sonrisa.

Zoe enarcó una ceja y, muy cabreada ahora sí, tuvo que repetirse mentalmente que ella era un arcángel maduro y serio que no tenía porqué molestarse por esos comentarios. Además de que estaba muy mal visto que una dama como ella se ponga a insultar a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Su tono de voz, sin embargo, demostraba que estaba más que dispuesta a agarrar a golpes a Raziel. Lo fulminó con sus ojos violáceos.

Él volvió a observarla largamente antes de dar una respuesta.

—Lunática.

Qué descaro. Ese… ese… ese… Maldita sea, Raziel no tenía el más mínimo sentido del tacto.

—Eres increíble. —La pelirroja tenía los puños apretados y rechinaba los dientes. Un comentario desatinado más y...

—¿Acaso dije algo malo? —preguntó el rubio con ingenuidad.

... lo asesinaría en serio. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron de pura e hirviente rabia.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Raziel! —gritó. Se incorporó furiosa y se largó a la carrera para no cometer un homicidio. Era el ángel más tonto del mundo. No, perdón, del mundo no, del universo completito, galaxias por descubrir incluidas.

El otro arcángel parpadeó confundido e inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado. No entendía la reacción de su amiga.

—Qué rara es Zoe —murmuró—. Porqué se pone así, si ella también debería saber que a todos los arcángeles nos gustan los lunáticos.

* * *

Tonto, corto y muy salido de la nada, pero me gusta mucho este estúpido. XD Cualquier tipo de opinión que no incluya mentadas de madre es muy bien recibido por la autora.


End file.
